A Baker
by CatchingFire02
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games just ended, but what's in store for Katniss? At the beginning, Katniss is with Gale, but hates it. Will she leave him? What is Snow thinking? What about the Quell?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I had no idea what to name this story. But, this story will bring up questions. The 74****th**** Hunger Games are over, this is sort of the beginning of Catching Fire. Snow is supposed to be coming to talk to Katniss, like he does in the beginning. But, Katniss and Gale are together. Will Snow destroy The Hunger Games? Does Katniss really love Gale? Will she leave him? Will Snow show up?**

Gale shakes me awake, and I'm sweating. More nightmares about Snow's visit. Every night, never-ending nightmares. I get up, eat breakfast, and then watch the door. Then Gale walks in.

"What are you doing, Katniss?" He asks.

"Waiting for Snow." Is all I say.

"He probably won't show up. You know Capitol people." He says flatly.

"Gale, I'm sick of you being so hateful about the Capitol people. I don't like them either, but some of them aren't all that bad. And besides, yelling will get you where? Nowhere." I nearly yell.

"Katniss, they sent you into an arena to kill people! They almost sent your sister! They're awful!" He starts yelling at me. I can't take it anymore. We fight nearly everyday. This has been going on ever since I got back from the games. I guess he was just jealous of Peeta, and I.

"Gale- G- Get out!" I screech.

"No." Is all he says, and then out of nowhere, he hits me across the face. I fall to the ground, in terror.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean it. I- I love you, Gale. D- Don't leave." Man, I wish he would leave. I wish I could kick him out, but who knows what he'd do to me. I wish I didn't have to live in complete fear. But I do. And there's nothing I can do about it.

"Just don't step out of line again, okay?" He says.

"Okay. I wont, I- I'm sorry." I whisper, and he hugs me. I don't hug him back. I'm completely sick of him. Maybe I'll just leave in the middle of the night, get out, and run. Never look back. But where would I go? I have to do this. I have to. My mother and Prim live next door, so I couldn't go there. Only one name enters my mind. One guy. A baker.

_Peeta._

**A/N: Sorry, that was like, the shortest chapter EVER, but I thought it was a good place to end. I don't know how well this story will work out, but the though came to me, and I had to write it. So tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas, or want to help me co-write the next chapter(s) PM me!**

**Review! :D **

**-CatchingFire02**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter I tried to put up quick, I'm excited to see where this story goes! **

_One guy. A baker. Peeta._

First things first, I have to find out where Peeta lives. I know It's not in District 12, so I have no idea where to start. I guess, the only person I can start with, is Haymitch. So, I just tell Gale that I'm going hunting. And he doesn't question it, or me.

When I get to Haymitch's, he's asleep, which is no surprise. I go to the sink, fill up a bucket of water, and throw it on him. He jolts awake. "Would you stop doing that?" He yells

"Haymitch, I need to talk to you." I say calmly.

"About what, sweetheart?" He looks kind of concerned, which is unusual.

"I need to find Peeta. I'm trying to leave Gale." I can feel myself shaking just at the thought.

"Katniss, you can't do that." He says, and I look at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Why? I don't want to be with Gale, we fight all the time and-" He cuts me off.

"I know, I know. But you have to hang in there. Alright?" He says.

"Haymitch. I came to see if you know where Peeta lives. Do you?" I say flatly.

"Yes, I do. Before he left, he told me where he would be. Just in case something happened." He says

"Well? Can I have it?" I'm starting to feel the anger rise up inside me. This isn't his problem, or business.

"Katniss, I-" I cut him off. "If you don't tell me, I'll just go track him down myself."

"Alright, I'll give it to you. What are you going to tell Gale?" He asks.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. I'm going to sneak out in the middle of the night." I say confidently.

"Katniss, you can't do that. Who knows what he'd do you Prim and your mother." I never thought of that. So, I just say the first thing that pops into my head.

"I'll tell them where im going, so they know to call Darius if anything happens. You could help them, too. Or, I could take them with me." I say. He sighs. "I'll take care of them, Katniss." And for some reason, I believe him. I know he'll protect them, no matter what happens. So with that, I get it from him, and get on my way home. On my way, I study the note he gave me. Apparently, he lives in District 11, which isn't too far from here. I wonder why after The Hunger Games, he went there, of all places. When I arrive home, Gale isn't there, but I don't dare wonder where he's at. Probably blowing off steam in the woods. I kick off my boots, sink down in my bed, and then, hear a knock at the door. Snow.

Fear. Fear is the only emotion I feel right now. I immediately jump out, and run downstairs to what possibly lies my fait. When I open the door, I see Prim, and sigh with relief. But something's in her face. An emotion, that I cant place. Fear? Maybe.

"What's wrong, Prim?" I ask her, holding my breath.

"Just, c- come with me. I- I cant explain it." She starts crying

"It's okay, Prim, just calm down, and show me where it is" I can feel myself shaking, and smell smoke. Here we go. As soon a Prim turns the corner, I see it. The Hospital, in flames. I feel woozy with the smoke, and disbelief. I feel myself get weaker, and right as I black out, someone catches me.

I wake in my bed. Look out my window, and see the meadow, perfectly in-tact. It's raining, but not a single dandelion Is damaged. It takes a while before I look around and see Gale looking at me from the doorway. "Where's the hospital? Where is my mother? How is Prim?" I ask him

"What are you talking about, Katniss?" He asks in disbelief.

"I'm talking about the hospital! Prim took me to it yesterday, and it was in flames! It was gone!" I yell

"Katniss, I was just at the hospital. It was a dream. It's alright, lie down, I'll bring you some breakfast." What has gotten into him? Why is he being so nice? It doesn't matter. He brings it to me, and it's been at least 45 minutes. "What took so long?" I say with a smile, hoping he won't take it the wrong way.

"There was someone here.. B- But they're gone now." He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Are you alright? Who was the visitor?" I ask him.

"It was umm.. Nobody?" He tries to reassure me.

"Gale. Who was it." I say sternly.

"Katniss. It was Peeta." He says. Now, he looks terrified.

"What? What did he come for?" I ask him, overflowing with excitement.

"He wanted to see you. I told him you weren't feeling well. He left." He says confidently. Before I know it, I'm on my feet, and racing down the stairs. It's still pouring rain, and hard to see. I catch him just as he's about to board a train. And yell him name.

"Peeta!" He whips around, I can barely make out his expression, but I defiantly see a smile, and I'm running into his arms, when Gale shows up.

**A/N: I REALLY wanted to have this up by yesterday, but was super busy. So, I hope you like it so far! I'll try to update Hijacked by tomorrow night! **

**I love you guys! **

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I was pretty proud of the last chapter, but, it seemed A LOT longer when I was typing it. I'll make this one AS LONG A POSSIBLE! **

_I'm running into his arms, when Gale shows up._

I break apart from him as fast as I possibly can, and we both look at Gale intently, who just smiles. I start walking towards him, and he stops me.

"Katniss, it's okay." He says, still smiling. I look back at Peeta, who just shrugs.

"I saw this coming. I just wanted to hold on to you for as long as I could. Katniss, I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize, that you don't belong with me. You belong with Peeta. That's the only reason I ever hit you. I'm so so so sorry. My desperation just completely took over. Katniss, I love you, but I want you to be happy." He says, and his voice cracks. I know he's telling the truth. He never meant any of it. And I don't want to lose him either. I should have ran out. Because now, I'm going to have to choose between my best friend, and the boy I was in The Hunger Games with. I run away before I do something stupid like cry.

**Peeta POV: **

I'm about to board the train, accepting defeat. Seeing Gale in Katniss' house was rejecting enough. But at the last second, I hear my name. Turn around and see her. Katniss. She came back. I hug her, but she breaks apart from me when Gale shows up and makes some speech about loving Katniss. But she came back. She must love me. Before I know it, I'm torn from my thoughts when she runs away and I hear Gale talking to me.

"Go after her. She loves you." Is all he says, and he disappears. I follow where she ran, and find her in her old house. The one she lived in before the one in Victors Village. She's in her old room, and crying.

"Katniss." Is all I say to get her attention.

"Oh, uhh, Peeta. Hi." He says, wiping her tears. I go and sit by her. She beats me to the question "Why did you come back?"

"Katniss, I miss you. I wanted to tell you something." I say

"And what's that?" She says wiping her tears.

"Well, for starters, I miss you terribly. I didn't realize how much I loved until you left. I've been spending all this time trying to get the courage to come and get you. I was too late. Much to late." I tell her. She's tearing up more now. I take her head in my hands. "Katniss, I love you. Come back to District 11 with me." I blurt out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" I trail off. She giggles, but quickly gets serious again.

"What about Gale?" She asks me. Now I want to start crying. I ruined a relationship.

"He told me to come after you, and then left, I don't know what has gotten in to him. But seeing how much you care for him, I don't know if I can do that now." I say.

"No, Peeta, you didn't know. Just don't leave. Stay right here and don't move. I'm going to go catch up with Gale, and talk to him. Don't move!" She says.

"There's no way I'm leaving this spot." I tell her.

**Katniss POV: **

After what happened with Peeta just now, I have no idea what I'm doing. I run up to find that Gale hasn't moved really, and is about to board a train. I stop him.

"Gale. What is going on?" I ask him. He steps down, and hugs me. I cherish this moment. I know there won't be many more of them.

"Katniss, I know you love Peeta. Go to him. I'll be alright. I know this is what you want. Even if you don't, and I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy, I'll live." He says, reassuring me."I'm scared that I'll try to hit you again. Go." He tells me.

"No you wont, Gale. I know you won't. If I go with Peeta, and we leave each other like this, I'll never forgive myself." I tell him. Then I change the subject before he can say more. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I don't know, wherever the bus takes me." He tells me.

"No you're not." I say. "You're staying here. I do love Peeta, you're right. But there's no way you're leaving me either. Not this easy. I at least want us to be like we were before the games. Inseparable best friends." I tell him, and he smiles. I hug him, and he leaves, so I go back to Peeta. When I arrive, he's not in the room I left him in.

"Peeta!" I yell

"Over here!" I hear a voice in the distance, and follow it. He's lying down in the dandelions, and playing with one. As soon as he knows I'm coming, he sits up, and looks concerned. Expecting an explanation.

"He tried to leave. I stopped him, he's heading back to my house. To pack. I don't know where he'll live, just close." I say confidently.

"That's good…" He trails off. "Anything wrong?" I ask him.

"No, it's just, I don't want him to take you away from me." He says I laugh.

"Trust me, Peeta. I'm going nowhere. Ever." I assure him. And he kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go home." I tell him, and he grabs a suitcase, and follows me to Victors Village. On the way, I can't help but think how lucky I am. Yesterday, I hated Gale, and wanted to leave so bad. But today, I have the two most important guys in my life here with me. Always. And it's never going to change. My best friend and A Baker. Life can't get much better.

When we get home, we see Gale packing up all of his stuff. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Don't worry Katniss, not far. I don't want to live in the same house as you two, that would be little much. I'm going to live with my mother for a while." He tells us.

"Do you want me to ask Mayor Undersee if you can have one of the other Victor's houses?" I ask him

"No, that wouldn't be right, I'll be fine. I promise." And then, he's gone.

"So, do you want me to help you unpack?" I ask him. But of course, he turns me down. So, I go and tell my mother and Prim what happened. Prim freaks out. "Gale REALLY said all of that?" She asks me, confused.

"Yeah, it surprised me, too. It couldn't have ended up better." I tell them. I'm really glad Gale didn't leave. Despite what happened since the last games.

When I get back home, its night, and Peeta is sleeping in the chair. Of course he would. He's Peeta. I wake him, and take him up to the bed with me.

When I wake, there's a note on the table next to me and some hot breakfast. The note says:

_Went to go for a walk, and to look at District 12. Be back in a little bit. I made you some breakfast. Enjoy! –Peeta_

The best decision I ever made was going back for that boy. I eat the breakfast, go downstairs, and see another note by the phone, but this one's in an envelope. And on the back, it says_ Catnip._

I open it in anticipation. Not knowing if it's good or bad. When I read it, it's defiantly bad.

_Dear Catnip,_

_I was really going to live with my mother for a while. But, halfway there, I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk coming between you and Peeta. If I stay, I know I will. So, I'm going to District 4. I wish you and Peeta the best. It should have been this way from the beginning. I'm sorry it took so long._

_Gale._

I rip it to pieces and run to the meadow. And sit down in disbelief. I can't believe he would leave like that I must have been sitting there for hours, because it's mid-afternoon when Peeta comes up and lays down beside me, and I tell him what the note said.

"Why wouldn't he let me say good-bye in person?" I ask him

"Because he knew that you wouldn't let him go. Katniss, it's probably better this way. If he thinks it is, it must be."

"I guess so. But I want to spend the whole day on this. Lets go inside." I say, and he helps me up.

"Hold on a second, I want to ask you something." He says, and gets down on one knee. I must look completely shocked because he just laughs and says:

"Katniss Everdeen, will you go on a date with me?"

**A/N: So, Gale's a pretty good person right? Except for the fact that he LEFT. Oh well, How'd I do?(: **

**Review please! I love you guys! **

**-CatchingFire02 **


End file.
